Sims Medieval: First Generation: Alarack
by SkittlesandIceCream
Summary: The story of a kingdom, growing and developing over the Watcher's gaze. Watch as the characters grow and fight to save the kingdom, from whne the game begins to when it ends. Rated T because almost everything is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me put this loud and clear: THIS IS A SIMS MEDIEVAL FANFIC! Not any other, just medieval (which I love). It will start at the very beginning of the game, and maybe I'll keep writing even after it ends. Since Medieval deals with controlling one character at a time out of many, it won't be the same person each time. Also, I'm using Japanese names because I think they're pretty, and I like the meaning. And of course, I am going to make my kingdom the way I would like it. This begins with the back story that actually comes with Medieval. Like the preview. On Sims 3, it was a wimpy kid in a gym and some bikes and cars I think. I am wording it the exact way the man who narrates it says.**

**By the way, I don't own Medieval. I don't care who it belongs to. **

You are the Watcher, and this is your home. It is a land of limitless potential. Over millennia, you watched the land grow and mature, waiting for the first people to arrive. They would become your followers. Your powerful gaze gave the people inspiration. They began to build and prosper. You marveled as they became a civilization. You were revered above all else. There was even a great statue erected in your honor. For a time, the people were happy. But it could not last.

For all their good intentions, the people lacked judgment. You watched as their civilization was overwhelmed with violence, disease, famine, and DIRE CHINCHILLAS!

Reflecting on these events led you to an epiphany: people are **done**.

Merely watching them was not enough. If you could just reach out, give a gentle push in the right direction, would it not lead the people to a better path?

But how to direct an entire civilization, what you really lacked were heroes, men and women that the others would follow. These heroes would become your hands, with which to mold a new world. You had only to wait for new people to arrive, and now the day has come. A young Lord is on a voyage, seeking to build a great kingdom. He and his allies possess the ambition you need. With your influence, they will give rise to a glorious civilization. The kingdom is ready to take shape, the people are eager for guidance, their destiny is in your hands!

Arise, Watcher! The story of your kingdom…begins NOW!

**The guy who says it is cool. There's a YouTube video with his voice here:**

**.com/watch?v=LUBXJ0kLuEI**

**It should work fine. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alarack was truly a great beginning place. It had grass everywhere, plants galore, and many large streams filled with fish. The bad part: it was on the small side, but at least it had two kingdoms under its control. It just needed a great leader. And Aiko was sure he could be it.

He was somewhat handsome with dark hair and calm, mellow green eyes. He wasn't pale, but he wasn't tan. He was also somewhat athletic with healthy, strong muscles. Everyone wondered why he wasn't married, to which he replied, "Being married is something I can see in the future, but not now. I am focusing on my kingdom now. And only then will I marry." Several women would love to be his, understandably, but he still turned them down.

Now he was in the throne room, smiling. His castle, elegant yet simple, was finally complete! Sure, it was pitiful for a king, but he was still pleased. He decided to prepare to meet with Build Master Tadao. _I must look like a King if I am to be one._ He decided, swiftly approaching his mirror upstairs. His hair was recombed, his face washed, and he was deemed ready by himself. _I look fine for a King, if I do say so myself! Now what can be built next? I'll ask him later._

He soon found Tadao studying a map in the study section of the castle. Smiling like the royal blood he is, he remarked, "The castle is simply wonderful. You did a magnificent job."

Tadao kneeled before him. Aiko flushed. He still wasn't used to people bowing left and right. "Well, it was for a great man, Aiko." Aiko nodded happily. He loved being complimented, though he still wasn't very used to it. "We need resources, Milord, and half of the building team is either dead or exhausted. I'm afraid we need help from you." Aiko sighed. He really didn't want to do much today.

_I sound like such a child! I'm complaining about doing a bit of work when people died working for me. _He squared his shoulders. "Yes, I'll begin to collect them right away."

"We need wood from the forest, stone from the graveyard cave, and some supplies in the village. Thank you kindly, Milord." He rose and went off to do his daily tasks.

The forest was a great place for those who love nature. It was luscious with wild animals and wildflowers. Aiko went there often to think; he knew the path by heart. It was to the left of the castle if you were facing it, so he jogged up the worn path. Wood was easy to find, and he felt great doing some service to the kingdom. He just felt sorry for the lives lost while construction by building. Suddenly a wave of nausea overwhelmed him, and he puked behind a bush.

"Curse having a weak stomach!" He groaned. "I can't keep anything down!" He really wouldn't mind a physician right about now, he decided.

He soon relaxed and went on the graveyard. Everything went fine there and somewhat boring. He groaned as he saw another subject waiting to see him, before again scolding himself. This was a young woman, a gravedigger, who was smiling grimly at him. "Milord, I was just thinking," She began. "Those dead builders… Wouldn't it be nice to have a church to properly bury them? It's just a thought from a peasant, but please take this into consideration."

He nodded, smiling pleasantly. He certainly didn't mind thinking about it. He had plenty of time anyway. "Thank you, my friend." Her smile widened as she kneeled.

"And I thank you as well." She certainly was kind, and an interesting girl, unafraid to speak her mind.

He went on his way to the village market, which was far away. There he bought some healing drink for his poor throat. It was covered in dust, and it was also sore from where he was sick in the forest. It soothed his throat immediantly.

However, peace never lasted. A woman began screaming, "Help! Help!" He saw nothing wrong with her, so he hesitated before strolling over to her. "Please, Milord, a bully is in town! He shoved me down and called me terrible names. This cannot happen! I am of noble decent, mind you, and I do not enjoy getting mud on my favorite dress." Aiko held in a grin. _Nobles are worse than Kings, _He thought. "I expect you to do something, as you are the King. Send him to the pit! That would teach him a lesson."

Aiko shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot send him to the pit. Even for bullying, a pit is for traitors and other people like that. Bullying isn't as big as that, but I can send him to the stocks."

The woman pursed her lips. "Well, I'd rather him be dead, but alright. You're the King, after all." She stalked off to the stocks, waiting. Sighing, he went off to the bully, a small man who obviously was still raving mad.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have to send you to the stocks for bullying an old woman." He said grimly. "I'm sorry, sonny."

The bully sniffed. "Fine. Have fun throwing things at defenseless me." Aiko gripped him shoulder as the constable came sauntering up the path.

"The stocks aren't as bad as the pit." Aiko advised before walking off to his throne room again. _I miss the comfort of my nice, warm chair. I'm tired._ He was still hauling around some supplies, so he had an even harder time travelling up the hill to his castle.

A young woman sat there, smiling at him when he arrived. She sat prim and proper by his throne, kneeling gracefully. He gulped. She was quite the beauty! But he had other things he needed to attend to. The Build Master Tadao sat there in the study, waiting. "I have the supplies." He informed him, dropping them by his feet. Tadao grinned at him; Aiko thought he looked somewhat like a wolf.

"Thank you, Milord. This will help nicely." He smiled back, though Aiko's was much kinder and sincere. "Now, if ye want, go woo that young lady out there. She's a merchant, came to sell some things. I bought some cheap salve for some builders. It works fine." Aiko blushed a bit. Women weren't his strong suit, and he was sure he'd stutter and stumble if he tried to talk to her.

Yet he went anyway. She was simply lovely, with flowing gold hair and warm brown eyes. She wore mostly crimson; her smile nearly knocked him unconscious. "H- Hello." He greeted her.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you, Milord." She said. Her voice somehow reminded him of silk. He nearly fainted. "Merchant Akane, at your service." She curtsied fluidly.

"As you may know, I'm King Aiko." He replied with a shaky smile. Her smile was confident.

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know." He blushed crimson, as red as her dress. She laughed. "You're so adorable!" His stomach dropped to the floor. Was she flirting with him?

"Uh…" He looked away, embarrassed. A giggle escaped her lips. She didn't want to make him feel bad, but she couldn't help that she spoke her mind.

"Oh, don't be shy." She murmured, "I'm just a girl."

His blush returned. "That's why I'm blushing." She laughed. He thought she sounded like a meadow lark.

"You're so funny, Aiko." She bravely dropped the Milord and King after only knowing him for a few minutes. She was truly one of a kind.

"And I'm afraid I must depart." He muttered, looking at the ground. He wasn't lying. "I have to meet with Build Master Tadao to discuss kingdom things." She nodded. "Just send me a letter anytime you want. Keep this in memory of me." He handed her a wildflower he picked, blushing again.

She sniffed it before dazzling him with a smile. "It's lovely. I will surely write you, indeed." She walked away to speak with her friend, a bard.

Aiko shook his head roughly to rid himself of her smile. "I have to work." He said under his breath. "I have to work." Tadao waved at him, motioning him over.

"The sources are all ready. Only one question remains… What will ye build?" He asked Aiko.

Aiko blushed. He really didn't know.

**Aiko doesn't know, I don't know what to build next either. So, tell me what to build. If it's a tie, I'll randomly select one.**

**There is:**

**A Tavern- Which gives me a bard hero.**

**A Wizard Tower- Which gives me a wizard hero.**

**A Jacoban Church- Gives a priest hero that dwells on fear**

**A Peteran Church- A priest hero that dwells on kindness and forgiving**

**A Market- A Merchant hero that is really boring to me.**

**A Physician: Gives a doctor hero, its fine.**

**Personally, I'm leaning towards wizard. I love wizards! And maybe a knight. I don't know. My favorite is a spy, but it's too early. Unfortunetly, you have to wait for a spy. *growls* Oh well. Please tell me in your reviews! And remember, you don't even have to be a member to review.**


End file.
